Coca-Cola Cherry
Coca-Cola Cherry, originally introduced (and still known in some countries) as Cherry Coke and informally known as Chola, is a cherry-flavored version of Coca-Cola. It is produced and distributed by The Coca-Cola Company and its bottlers in the United States and some international markets. History Long before its official introduction in 1985, many diners and drugstore soda fountains dispensed an unofficial version of Cherry Coke by adding cherry-flavored syrup to the Coca-Cola mix; this drink is called cherry cola. Coca-Cola tested Cherry Coke on an audience at the 1982 World's Fair. The drink then entered mainstream production in 1985. Cherry Coke, which by 2007 had been renamed Coca-Cola Cherry in the U.S. and some other countries, was the third variation of Coca-Cola at that time – the others being classic Coke and Diet Coke – and the first flavored Coke. It was released concurrently with the far less popular New Coke, and gained significant market share when that product was discontinued in 1992. Diet Cherry Coke was introduced in 1986, and renamed "Diet Coke Cherry" in 2005. A second low-calorie version, Coca-Cola Cherry Zero (based on Coca-Cola Zero), was added in 2007. The Coca-Cola Company would later introduce other flavored Coke variants, beginning with Coca-Cola Vanilla in May 2002, later followed by lime, raspberry, lemon, Black Cherry Vanilla and orange variants. Many of these are currently only sold in overseas markets or are microdispensed through Coca-Cola's Freestyle vending machines. Gallery Cherrycoke200712pack.jpg|A 2007 12 Can Pack Version of the Soda 75px-Cola Cherry can.jpg|a 2007 12 ounce can of the soda GetImage.jpg|A 2007 2 Liter Bottle of the Soda IMG_3012.JPG|A 2009 2 Liter Contour Bottle Version of the Soda IMG_3023.JPG|A 2009 8 Ounce Can Version of the Soda 813pQ27keKL. SL1500 .jpg|A 2011 12 Can Pack Version of the Soda IMG_3002.JPG|A 2011 20 Can Pack Version Of the soda Cherrycoke 12.png|A 2011 12 ounce Can version of the soda Cherrycoke 20.png|A 2011 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the Soda Coca-cola-cherry-fountain-drink-cup.jpg|A 2011 Fountain Cup Version of the Soda 10992682663966.png|A 2011 2 Liter Contour Bottle of the Soda IMG_3015.JPG 2638 0068.jpg|A 2017 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the soda 4078_0001.jpg|A 2017 2 Liter Contour Bottle Version of the soda IMG_3009.JPG|A 2018 7.5 Ounce Can Version of the soda IMG_3008.JPG 00049000000504 A1C1.jpg|A 2018 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda IMG_3006.JPG|A 2018 12 Ounce Sleek Can Version of the Soda IMG_3007.JPG|A 2018 16 Ounce Can Version of the Soda IMG_3010.JPG|A 2018 16.9 Ounce Contour Bottle Version of the Soda 00049000018011 A1C1.jpg|A 2018 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the Soda IMG_3011.JPG|A 2018 24 Ounce Contour Bottle Version of the soda 00049000050165 A1C1.jpg|A 2018 2 Liter Contour Bottle Version of the Soda 81Bj8Gj+w4L. SL1500 .jpg|A 2018 12 Can Pack Version of the soda Coca-cola-cherry-freestyle-glass.jpg|A Freestyle Version of the Soda IMG_3014.JPG 20190614_130642.jpg|The 2018 12 Can Pack design of Coca-Cola Cherry shown on the right next to the Coca-Cola Cherry Zero Sugar variant. 20190614_143324.jpg|The 2018 2 Liter Countour Bottle design of Coca-Cola Cherry shown on the right next to the Coca-Cola Cherry Zero Sugar variant. Category:The Flavors Category:Variant Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs